tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Death of Alpha Trion (DW verse)
Log Title: The Death of Alpha Trion (DW Verse) Characters: Alpha Trion (DW), Bumblebee (DW), Optimus Prime (DW), Megatron (DW), Ultra Magnus (DW) Location: Cybertron Date: 4.5 million years ago... 'TP: "What-If Universe" ' 'Summary: A grieving Alpha Trion helps the Autobots recover from the devastating attack on the Ark and prepares the Autobots to begin living underground. Hundreds of years pass, and soon Alpha Trion is finally tracked down by Megatron. The Decepticon leader makes quick due of Alpha Trion; and Alpha Trion soon finds himself joined within the Matrix. There, he finds Optimus Prime has been exiled from the other leaders within the Matrix and threatened with permanent banishment. ' 48 Hours After the Attack on the Ark... ybertron - Con World The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ended in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Megatron reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. Optimus Prime is dead, killed by Megatron with his bare hands, and the Autobots are in hiding, literally underground. Bumblebee leads a ragtag group of survivors, preparing a last desperate surprise strike against the Decepticons. Contents: DW-Bumblebee Space Bridge - Decepticon World Cybertron Obvious exits: A few days after the horrible events that will eventually plunge the DW-Autobots into a four-million year "dark" period - the Temple of Knowledge has become one of the only places of safety. Megatron is livid at Starscream that the Decepticon carelessly kicked Optimus Prime off an embankment. Now, he can't find he greatest foe. Is he alive? Unlikely. But now, armed with the Matrix, he begins a vicious reign of terror. Meanwhile, a kind, old figure approaches the Temple of Knowledge. Optimus Prime lies in the exact same place where Blades , Bee, and Hot Spot laid him. His chest panel is split and has a large gash where Megatron callously ripped the Matrix out. Injuries also are scattered throughout his form from the crash of the Ark. Huddled inside the Temple are many of the Autobot survivors, mostly wounded. The uninjured have gone scouting looking for a place that will be safer than the out in the open Temple, remote as it is. "Ultra Magnus... I -" Bumblebee is cut off by the larger Autobot shaking his head. "You have nothing to apologize for, Bumblebee. Optimus gave you an order." Alpha Trion's old hands gently push the door open. He walks in and surveys the injured. He then spots Prime's form. For some reason, he doesn't reveal the secret that would be kept for nearly a million years, but a look of unmistakable grief falls on his wise face as he spots one of his greatest creations lay dead in front of him. The Autobots turn, almost as one, as Alpha Trion enters. They bow their heads, in respect and in grief. "Alpha Trion..." Bumblebee looks up at the Cybertronian most Autobots would have described as 'uncle', if such a word existed for them. "We - What do we do now, Alpha Trion?" he asks, timidly. "Please - can you help us?" Alpha Trion looks around and nods, sighing. "Yes... anyone who can carry the ones most wounded - follow me to my garage." He adds "One at a time though - we can't afford to be detected. I fear...we've entered a grave new stage in our existence." The Autobots murmur amongst themselves. Finally, Ultra Magnus stands. "I can carry the most wounded." The others nod, and then start debating who will go first. Meanwhile, Bumblebee has walked over to Optimus's still form. "...I... I shouldn't have left you!" he whispers. Alpha Trion surveys the wounded and stops at Bumblebee and gives him a quizzical look - as if he was looking directly as a being from the future. A few days pass. The bots (almost all) have been transferred to Alpha Trion's garage. The remaining are out scouting. Leaving now Bumblebee and Alpha Trion in the Temple of Knowledge. Alpha Trion, seeming preoccupied repeatedly seeing the former leader of the Autobots lay dented, gashed, and chest panel virtually torn from his body. "I'm sorry...but I cannot bear to see him in this state." He brought some tools and some spare parts and begins to repair Prime's form. Alpha Trion spots the gaping hole in Prime's chest. The Matrix is now gone. Alpha Trion fears the worst, but in the presence of Bumblebee, he remains calm. "...I can't either." Bumblebee admits. Without any other words, he moves to assist the ancient Autobot, although seeing the wounds up close only made it worse for him. He kept thinking about how he should have stayed behind and defended Prime. "I..." He looks away, optics dim. "...Megatron..." Alpha Trion nods silently. "Yes..." He gestures to Prime's damaged arm from the crash. "Seal that gash, please." He then begins to repair the massive blast in Prime's chest. Alpha Trion nods silently. "Yes...Megatron." He looks at Bumblebee. "I may have met you before, but your name escapes me." DW-Bumblebee goes to work fixing up the damage, rather mechanically. (Can I just say how weird that statement is, considering Bee is a robot? :P) "My name's Bumblebee, Alpha Trion. I'm the commander of the Minibots... or, I was..." Alpha Trion pauses and looks at Bumblebee. "You? Of course!" He laughs gently. "Optimus Prime spoke a great deal about you - a good many times." Alpha Trion smiles warmly "He sees..." He pauses and restates "He saw...a great deal of potential in you." Alpha Trion begins to repair the decent-sized gash in Optimus Prime's head plate, courtesy of Megatron's mace. "He - he talked about me, really?" Bumblebee's optics widen, and if he were organic, he'd blush. "I... He, thought I had potential?" Why he knew Prime praised him often, Bumblebee never realized how much faith Prime had in him. "...I miss him so much. He was... always there when it counted." Alpha Trion nods and continues to repair the fallen leader. The process takes hours. But when he's done, Alpha Trion steps back. And with Bumblebee, both look on at the pristine form of Optimus Prime - restored like he just rolled off the assembly line. But the optics are unmistakably lifeless. Alpha Trion pats Bumblebee's shoulder. "Thank you...for helping me." He adds "Yes, he has left us, but it is up to you - to make sure his memory carries on." "How... Me?" Bumblebee shakes his head automatically. "Ultra Magnus is better suited to leading us. He's the one who brought us here. He knew that we could find safety here, for a small while." The minibot sighs. "It seems so hopeless." As Bee and Alpha Trion are talking, Ultra Magnus and Hot Spot come in. Both jump slightly as they see Prime's form. Alpha Trion smiles sadly at the two and point to a modest, makeshift platform. Alpha Trion gestures "If you can, please carry him to that platform. That will be his resting place." Magnus and Hot Spot nod obediently and take Prime's repaired body and move it to the platform where he will rest for millions of years. Alpha Trion takes Bumblebee aside "If you feel that Ultra Magnus is the better leader, then you should follow him. But the way I've seen him look at you the past few days, if I didn't know better, I would have thought that YOU were the new Autobot leader." "...Really?" Bumblebee looks past Alpha Trion, at Ultra Magnus. "...Well, I guess I know what needs to be done." he says finally. "But, I'll let everyone decide. Whatever the future holds for us... We'll face together. We have to stay together now, no matter what. I'm not giving up!" 400 years later... Hundreds of years pass. Alpha Trion does the highly risky practice of repairing Autobots in his garage. As more Autobots come (mainly due to wear and tear and injuries not necessarily related to Decepticons) - the garage becomes more vulnerable. Until Megatron orders one of his minions to blast an Autobot - but not kill him. Once the Decepticons flee (or appear to flee) - the wounded Autobot goes to Alpha Trion's garage, where Alpha Trion repaired the injured 'bot. But unknowingly, he also led the Decepticons right to his garage. Now, with all Autobots gone from the garage, it's just Alpha Trion. But Starscream, Megatron, Soundwave, and Skywarp descend and land near Alpha Trion's garage. Armed with the Matrix-enabled laser cannon, Megatron grins coldly and blasts a huge hole into the garage, making his presence known. "Megatron." Alpha Trion's voice is calm, resigned. He was glad, now, that he had secured much of the Temple's data in hidden chambers. Hopefully, the Autobots would find them. However, he wasn't going to accept death so easily. "What do you want, Slag Maker?" Megatron smiles coldly at Alpha Trion. "You may call me 'lord Megatron!'" With a simple hand gesture, Megatron gestures Skywarp and Soundwave to begin taking any valuable equipment from Alpha Trion's garage. Megatron positions himself in front of Alpha Trion. And with Megatron's new powers, even Starscream has caught on when to shut up in Megatron's presence. There really isn't anything valuable in the garage, all things said and done. Most of the really good equipment had been shipped to the new Autobot hideout. "You won't get anything from me, tyrant." The elder Cybertronian scowls at Megatron. "I remember when you were a simple warrior in the Pits. You haven't changed at all." Megatron grins, pacing Alpha Trion now. "Yes, I do remember that - but that was such a long time ago!" His expression darkens. "And you, old fool - woefully underestimate me. I am now more powerful than you can even imagine!" He pauses and raises his weapon, aiming it straight at Alpha Trion's chest. DW-Bumblebee says, "Alpha pulled the 'I'm older than you!' card." Alpha Trion only flinches slightly as the weapon comes up. He's not going to give Megatron the pleasure of seeing him beg. "You are, and always have been, a fool, Megatron." He crosses his arms, looking very impressed. "You lack wisdom." Megatron scowls slightly. "You are wrong. Now, I possess an artifact that gives me infinite wisdom!" He smirks darkly at Alpha Trion. "But I've noticed, no matter how much wisdom I may have access to - it still doesn't compare to brute force." Megatron's arm cannon begins to glow and he aims it squarely at Alpha Trion's chest. "Allow me to demonstrate..." There. A flicker or worry in Alapha Trion's processors. But he doesn't display any emotion, other than contempt for Megatron. He makes a final burst transmission, encrypted and sent to a distant databuoy. He looks up at Megatron. "I am not afraid. You may destroy my frame, but my spark will continue on in ways you will never understand. Until All Are One." Megatron finally yells out a frustrated growl and a massive blast emits from his arm cannon, twenty times the force that fell Optimus Prime surges into Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion lets out a gasp of pain, as he's thrown backward into the wall. The structure, long since decrepit, collapses, burying the ancient Cybertronian in a pile of rubble. The Decepticons look at one another, all of them a bit afraid of suggestion anything while Megatron is so clearly angered. Even Starscream is shutting up. Megatron doesn't seem the least bit pleased. After all, it's been hundreds of years since he's met an opponent like Optimus Prime. Alpha Trion was supposed to be the next formidable foe. And he just stood there defenseless. Megatron looks over Alpha Trion briefly, not even checking if his spark is extinguished. He then walks out, but not before smashing a piece of lab equipment. "Pathetic Autobot..." Megatron mutters under his breath. Alpha Trion's garage IS pretty big. A wounded mini (Beachcomber) stumbles in. He calls out "Alpha Trion! Alpha Trion! Help!!!" Beachcomber is favoring his arm, which he accidentally sliced. As Beachcomber makes his way in, he suddenly gets a cold surge in his circuits as he smells an acrid scent of burning metal. The Decepticons have departed hours ago. Beachcomber gulps and looks around "H...h...hello?!" The pile of rubble shifts, at the dying Autobot reacts instinctively to the sound of an injured friend. "...Beach...?" he emits, vocalizer rather broken sounding. Beachcomber's optics widen in horror. He may be a pacifist, but he quickly runs toward Alpha Trion and begins to clear the rubble burying Alpha Trion. "Oh no!" He continues to clear the rubble until he can find Alpha Trion, but then he instantly recoils, clearly seeing Alpha Trion's core, which is fatally damaged. "b-beachc-c-comer-" Alpha Trion's dimmed optics settle on the Autobot in front of him. "G-Go to the T-Temp-ple of-f Knowled-dge - I have left-t-t hidden datttta there..." He gasps, straining to stay online just a little while longer....' Times like these call for brazen action. And when Beachcomber returns to the temple of knowledge, he identifies the new strand of data that was sent. He returns to the garage, but this time, bringing Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus runs toward Alpha Trion and kneels down. "No!" He looks on at the wise elder. "Hold on...we're going to move you..." By now, Alpha Trion's optics are almost completely dark. He hears Ultra Magnus, but can barely comprehend what's being said. "Don't waste... energy on me... Live." he manages out, hands twitching slightly. "Till... Alll... Are... One..." Ultra Magnus looks on helplessly. The tools have been hoarded. Neither he nor Beachcomber are really known for their repair ability. So Ultra Magnus does the only thing that he can do - and holds Alpha Trion's hand. He looks at Alpha Trion. "May the heavens welcome your spark, old friend..." With the last energy left in his chassis, Alpha Trion smiles peacefully at Ultra Magnus. His hand weakly squeezes the other's. "Goodbye.. my creation. I...will wath over-" His optics darken, and soon, his frame is cold and gray. Another Autobot has been slain by Megatron. Ultra Magnus closes his optics and embraces Alpha Trion. He looks at Beachcomber and says weakly "Go and get Hot Spot. We'll need him to transport Alpha Trion to the Temple of Knowledge." Beachcomber nods and heads out, leaving Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion. Alone, Ultra Magnus finally grieves for his fallen creator. Alpha Trion feels the overwhelming cold rush of death, but almost instantaneously... ...Within the Autobot Matrix "This..." Alpha Trion looks around. "Iacon. But... As it should be. Ah. So, this is what it is like..." The old Autobot, knowing that he is dead, starts wandering around the outskirts of the city, wondering where the other Primes are. Primus - the eldest of the Primes, and dozens of other Primes walk toward Alpha Trion. Cybertron looks pristine, the Primes look happy to see Alpha Trion, but a sadness can be felt, as all the Primes are now trapped within Megatron's arm cannon. Primus opens his arms and walks toward Alpha Trion. "Wecome...old friend!" Optimus Prime is near the gates of Iacon. A beautiful, but very imposing barrier separates Prime from the others. In short, Prime has been doing a lot of self reflecting these past few hundreds of years. But in his mind, he still made the right choice. Megatron's appetite for power is insatiable. Sacrificing the Matrix so that a small group of Autobots may live thanks to Megatron's complacency would trump Megatron relentlessly hunting down every single Autobot until the Matrix was found - was a worthy risk. "Primus!" Alpha steps forward to embrace his predecessor - well, it starts with one, and then the others come to give him an affectionate touch. Strangely, he's now the youngest in a group! Something a bot novel for the knowledge-keeper. After a time of warm greetings he looks around. "Where is Optimus? Where is my creation?" Primus points. "He is in the outer circle...you are free to visit...but his mistake... his presence is forbidden." Optimus Prime looks at the new form that arrives. He smiles sadly and thinks "My hand...caused the death of my own creator... may Primus forgive me." Alpha Trion has to fight the urge to glower. "You're tormenting him." he states, a bit angrier than he really wanted to sound. Really, he shouldn't be yelling at Primus, but he can't help it. "I will stay with him then, until you understand his reasons. I know him better than any of you." With that, he turns, and heads towards his beloved creation. A sickly green and purple wave washes over the sky and a jarring blasting noise can be heard. Megatron using the Matrix's near-limitedless power once again. Then, the sky again turns pristine. Optimus Prime looks as Alpha Trion approaches. He then instinctively kneels. "Alpha Trion...I am sorry, I have failed you - " "None of that, Orion." Alpha Trion says affectionately, tapping his creation on his head. "I think I know your reasons... and I agree with them." He smiles, warmly. "You won't be alone." Optimus Prime continues "Had I gave the Matrix to Bumblebee, you may still be alive. But I thought... I KNOW the Matrix told me to hold on to it." Optimus Prime gets up. "I have missed you greatly." Alpha Trion embraces Optimus tightly. "And I have missed you, my creation!" He sobers, looking at the group of other Primes. "If you had given the Matrix to Bumblebee, Megatron would have hunted him down, until the Matrix was his. You have given our people time." He looks back at Optimus. "...He'll be an excellent leader. You chose wisely." Optimus Prime smiles through his faceplate. "You saw the potential too?" A few primes frown slightly as Alpha Trion immediately went to the outcast. Alpha Trion has been one of the most respectable Primes EVER. But maybe Alpha Trion's lobbying will eventually open the gates for Optimus. After all, they have about 4 million years to figure this out. Alpha Trion nods. "Yes. He is unsure of himself - but then again, you were too, as I remember." He chuckles fondly. "But the same strength shines from his spark. I believe that he will one day reclaim the Matrix. He won't ever surrender to Megatron." He rests his hand on Optimus's arm. "And, as I said. You are not alone. And neither is Bumblebee. Your brother is looking after him." Optimus Prime nods. He then looks over at the circle of Primes. He looks at his creator. "You can return to their circle - in fact, it would probably do you good. After all, we have eternity to spend with them." He adds "I'll be fine. I mourn your passing, but I am happy beyond any calculation that you are here now." "Maybe in time. For now, I'm going to let them fret a bit. Serves them right for casting you out." They're a good deal of protectiveness in Alpha Trion's voice. "Besides, I have a lot to tell you. We repaired your chasiss." Optimus Prime walks with Alpha Trion. A few primes frown, and a few who support Optimus smile. Optimus puts his hands behind his back and says thoughtfully "I would have preferred the effort go to a living Autobot..." He looks at Alpha Trion and his optics flicker "... but thank you. " "They brought your chassis to the Temple, Hot Spot, Blades, and Bumblebee. They didn't even know I was there, I guess. They wanted to prevent Megatron from having another trophy." Alpha Trion notes the Primes watching him, and simply can't care right now. His son was more important now. "Bumblebee and I worked together, to make your chassis look new again. It gives them hope." Prime sighs and says "I miss them...I miss them all." He shakes his head "I've had nothing but time to think of how we could have prevented the Ark from crashing." "They miss you as well, my creation. And hindsight is always crystal clear." He pats Optimus affectionately. "And sadly, all we can do is think about what has been. But, do not despair. You saved who you could. You have done *well*, my child." Optimus Prime smiles through his faceplate. "Thank you...father." A Few Days Later - A Council is Held Optimus Prime looks in as a select number of Cybertron elders convene. Prime looks over at Alpha Trion, and then looks around at the blue barrier that has separated him from the other Primes for millions of years. "To think... in a few hours I may be joining all of the other Autobots in the void." He looks down pensively "Perhaps this is best - after all, it was my decision that resulted in Megatron securing our greatest treasure." Alpha Trion merely nods. He looks at Optimus Prime as the barrier goes down. He doesn't seem the least bit phased at the thought of his creation's spark being permanently extinguished. "We shall see..." The elders begin the proceeding and lay out their charges against the former Autobot leader. That under Optimus Prime's leadership, the most cherished and powerful of all Autobot artificts, fell into the hands of Megatron, plunging Cybertron into a dark age that still exist. In addition, scores of other planets have fallen to Decepticon rule without any Autobot resistance. With a heavy heart - the elders finally decide whether to permanently remove Optimus Prime's spark from the Matrix, essentially relasing Prime to the void - the same fate that falls every Autobot who isn't a Prime. Alpha Trion listens to the charges and looks at each elder. A small smile crosses his face. "As I am now with you - I humbly offer all of you my knowledge to the Matrix." He looks at Sentinel Prime. "I believe with my knowledge, we will be able to see how the course of events would have happened had Prime given the Matrix to one of the Autobots who fled when the Ark was crippled." The elders gesture Alpha Trion closer. Before he joins the council, Alpha Trion looks at Optimus Prime. "And...just to restate - why did you not give the Matrix to any of the Autobots who were fortunate enough to flee?" Optimus Prime stands at attention. His voice is resolute, but a hint of uncertainty can be heard. "I...I do not know. Everything was happening so fast, but...something - I knew - deep within my spark, that I should hold the Matrix and not give it to any other Autobot." A few elders mumble "selfish...", but Alpha Trion holds his hand up. "With my knowledge, I assure you that I am not skewering the course of events to follow. And I assure you that this will be the first time I will see the outcome of the events had Prime decided to pass on the Matrix." The elders gesture Alpha Trion into their fold. In a few moments, the collective Primes broadcast the events of the Ark attack, but with this time, a frantic Prime handing the Matrix to Bumblebee, ordering him to give it to Ultra Magnus. Like the events before, Prime is killed by Megatron's bare hand. But after the dust settles, a trimphant Megatron discovers Prime no longer carries the Matrix. In a few scant years, an enraged Megatron hunts down every single Autobot, including Ultra Magnus. The Decepticon leader eventually holds the Matrix...only to see that in a few million years, Cybertron will be visited by the ultimate chaos-bringer, Unicron. And with all Autobots having been extinct for 3 million years, and no one to open the Matrix, Megatron, Cybertron, and the Matrix are soon consumed by Unicron. Optimus Prime's optics widen as he sees the events unfold in hologram form. When the hologram flickers off, Alpha Trion calmly looks at the elders. "So...Optimus Prime, using Megatron's overconfidence, in essence gave the Decepticon leader what he wanted. And in Megatron's arrogance, he assumed all Autobots were no longer a threat, giving the Autobots the necessary years to survive." He looks at the elders. "Is that true..." The elders pause and nod in unison. Alpha Trion looks at Optimus Prime. "And as we have predicted, the chaos bringer WILL return. But at least with Prime's decision, we will have at least one Autobot who can open the Matrix. Is that true?" The elders nod reluctantly. Sentinel Prime rises. "Optimus Prime, step forward." Optimus Prime steps toward the other Primes and steels himself. "You have been exiled from us for hundreds of years for what we believed was a catastrophic lapse of judgement. In lieu of this new insight, we offer you our profound apology...and welcome you - fully into our fold." Optimus Prime nods soberly. "Thank you." Alpha Trion steps back and walks past Optimus Prime, giving a faint flicker of a wink toward his creation.